Breaking Rose
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: Bao gets punished by Rago for trying to take nemesis, can Aguma help Bao before he breaks? Can Herschel protect Cycnus from a abusive master? AgumaXBao and HerschelXCycnus yaoi M Rated for a reason. 100% Fanmade
1. Nightmare

_"Nemesis chooses the blader,so that means the balder hasn't been decided yet. Am I correct?" I looked aside clutching his fist. "If I were to achieve to be that legendary blader, then things would change." _

_I looked up form my hand and started walking toward the destructive three legendary bladers stared at me as I walked by. "Bao?"Aguma said confused. I stopped in front of the bey and looked at it._

_"If Aguma and I both had beys that contained that power of the star fragment. Then Beylin fist would be unstoppable!" I slid down to the center of the stadium and began reaching for it._

_"Come to me now Nemesis! Become mine I say!"I was about to grab it went it blasted a powerful dark energy at me, sending me to the back wall."Bao!"_

* * *

Bao flung forward panting, a sheet of sweat covered him."Bao?" The rose haired boy looked over to Aguma who sat beside him. "Aguma? What happened? Where am I?"

The muscular teen smiled slightly. "Don't worry," He said putting a hand on Bao's shoulder."After you got knocked out the others brought you back to the campsite. I'm happy you're alright Bao."

Bao blushed slightly and looked around."So what happened after that?" Aguma shook his head. "You don't want to know." Bao nodded."Alright, I won't ask."

Before anyone could say something Johannes walked inside. "Bao," He said a grin lining his face."Rago wants to see you." Bao looked confused.

"Who's Rago?" Johannes shook his head. "He's the holder of Nemesis." Aguma said giving Johanna a glare. "What does he want with Bao?" Johannes shrugged. "Who knows?"

Bao got up and stretched. "Alright." Aguma looked at Bao with a stunned expression. "Bao, Are you serious?!" Bao nodded. "I have to." he then followed Johannes back to the ruins where Rago was waiting.


	2. punishment

"He's in there." Johannes said pointing at an ancient stone door. After Johannes left Bao sighed and opened the door. The door opened to an area, the same area as his nightmare. The door suddenly closed and Pluto stepped out. "Well well well," Pluto said, his arms crossed. "So, you finally came for your punishment." Bao stepped back and looked at him with a confused look.

"P-punishment?! What for, I haven't done anything wrong?!" Pluto just smirked. "You tried to take nemesis, and now you will pay by the child of the black sun himself!" Two dark red eyes flashed out of the darkness, then he came out. He was about the same size as Aguma, maybe bigger. Long, sleet black hair snaked down his back.

"So," His deep voice hissed. "This is the little traitor that tried to take nemesis for himself, and now you must pay! Herschel, Cycnus, Keyser!" The three came to bao's sides and took his arms. "Hey!" He struggled. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Rago grinned demonly. "The worse thing we can do." He held up so restrains, Bao gasped and his eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Aguma sighed in frustration and stood, walking out of him and Bao's tent. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. _It's almost dark, where is he? _suspicious, Aguma grabbed Kronos and headed for the ruins.

* * *

"Stop! Please!" Bao pleaded, his body ached. He was shirtless, his pants hardly staying on. He couldn't feel his wrists or ankles, bruises stained his flesh. Keyser smirked as he put an apple gag on the crown blader. Tears slid down his cheeks as Cycnus played with his waistline. Bao struggled frantically against their touches, his pleading whimpers unheard by anyone. _Aguma, help me._

* * *

Aguma looked around the ruins for his partner but, he found nothing. "Bao!" He called but no answer. _Bao where are you. _Then something accrued to him. _Johannes!_ The legendary blader stormed out of the ruins and back to camp.

"Johannes!" Aguma yelled at the neko. "Where's Bao?!" The Lynx blader jumped about five feet into the air. "Nya~, What are you talking about?" Aguma growled at the others stupidness. "You know exactly what I mean! Where's Bao?!"


	3. rescue

Aguma glared daggers as Johannes starred dumfounded."What do you mean?" Aguma's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Bao hasn't come back yet and I have looked everywhere! So my question is where did you take him?!" Johannes put this hands up in defense. "I just took him to the same room as before." Before another word could be said Aguma bolted thought the ruins and to the door. With all his might tried to pry the door open, but had no avail.

Patience wearing thin he switched to plan B. He put Kronos on his launcher and aimed at the door. "GO KRONOS!" The bey flew right through the stone with no effort. He sprinted into the room when pure horror struck him.

* * *

"Having fun yet?" Cycnus asked before sucking Bao dry. He could no longer keep his eyes open, his body went numb. _Someone, anyone! Help me! _He was out of tears and out of hope. Rago continued to pound into the breaking from, everything was becoming dark. Laughter and pained sounds were all that was heard. Well,until the door was turned the rubble.

* * *

Aguma subsided his horrored expression into one of rage. Rago was pounding into him from behind, Cycnus sucking at him and Hershel was putting dark purple, almost black bruise his neck. "Well," Rago said pulling out of Bao and put himself back into his pants. He looked over to Hershel and Cycnus signaling them to stop. Cycnus stopped with a disappointed look and put Bao back into the small shred of cloth. "What do you want?" Cycnus asked before a seductive grin painted his face. "Wanna join?"

Disgust was written all over Aguma's face. "I'm here for bao." Rago looked at the tainted being on the floor. "Ooh," Rago took a hand full of rosy hair and jerked Bao's head up. "You mean this thing?" Rago then tossed him between him and Aguma. "Take it, His punishment is over and the damage is done." He called for the others to follow as the returned to the darkness of the room.

The Saturn blader rushed other and propped bao up on his lap. "Don't worry Bao," He said ripping off the restrains and gag. "A-aguma?" Bao asked opening his eyes painfully. With the little bit of strength he had clinged to Aguma's chest. Aguma looked at Bao with overflowing concern. "Bao..." He sighed as he carried Bao back to camp bridal style, glancing at him wants and a while.


	4. Savior's feelings

Aguma entered the camp and was greeted by a flock of bladers. "Aguma!" Chris called running up."Aguma I heard happen-. What is that?" Aguma looked down at the bundle in his arms that Chris was referring to. "This is Bao." Everyone looked shocked, Chris shook his head and came out of in first. "Who did this and what happened?!" Aguma looked down with a hard expression. "Rago and his followers did this. They...they raped him.." Another wave of shock spread through the crowd.

"Well then," Johannes said pushing through the cluster of people. "How about we do this, Aguma you will take Bao back to your tent while me and Chris get supplies." Both Aguma and Chris gave him a look of confusion. "What kind of supplies?" Johannes gave a smile. "Chris will get some warm water and a cloth so Aguma can wash him. I'll get a first aid kit and some new cloths for him." Johannes turned and looked at the rest of the group. "The rest of you can keep watch for Rago or his followers. OK, lets go!"

* * *

Aguma layed Bao down on his sleeping bag and covered him up. He just watched the crown blader, thinking if he had gotten there earlier. The sound of the tent being unzipped awoke him of his trance. Chris poked his head in and looked around. "Am I interrupting anything?" Aguma shook his head. "No your fine, so did you bring the water?" Chris nodded and handed him the bowl of warm water and the cloth. "Here." "Thanks." Chris nodded and left, leaving the to alone again. Aguma sighed and began gently washing Bao's upper body,humming softly.

He then moved to Bao's face. After washing the disgustingness off he stopped and starred. Te wetness of the water and the slight reflection of the candle light made him look...breathtaking. _He looks so cute I could just-._ He stopped dead in thought. _Did I just called Bao cute?! _Aguma shook it off and began working on the legs.

He stopped at the Bao's knees, shaking his head slightly. _He can do that himself! _Aguma started to dry when Johannes poked his head in. "Here." He said placing the supplies and walked off. _OK then... _He opened the first aid and took out some bandages and ointment. After about an hour or two he finished, he stretched. He could the it was about 3 AM, sighing he looked down at Bao. Hesitantly he lead forward and placed a kiss on Bao's forehead. "Good night Bao." He blew out the candle and layed down next to Bao, a small smile playing his lips. _Love you._


	5. What's wrong

Aguma awoke to a warmth cuddled against his chest. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he was greeted by a mop of dull red hair. Jumping slightly before realizing who it was. "Well good morning." "Good morning." Aguma's eyes widened as they met golden-brown orbs. Aguma blushed like mad and Bao gave a girly giggle. After he got dressed, Bao brushed his hair. Aguma looked at Bao who acted as if he were hiding something. "Bao," He said examining him friend. "You alright?" Bao put the brush down and turned to look at him.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, see!" He gave a huge toothy grin, instantly Aguma knew something was up. He took a hold of Bao's face, glaring daggers. "A-aguma what a-are y-you doing?" "What's wrong?"Bao blinked. "Nothing's wrou-!" Aguma's temper wore thin, he shook Bao's head violently. "What. Is. Wrong. The Bao I know doesn't keep secrets from me! SPIT IT OUT DAMMIT!" Bao was wide eyed. Aguma had never yell at him,ever. He then realized what he did and looked at Bao.

Bao's face was covered by his long, flurry bangs, small sobs echoed from him. "Bao, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He started to reach over to crease Bao's cheek when his hand was batted away, harshly. "D-don't touch m-me!" He stood up and darted out of the tent and outta camp. People yelling from him to stop. Aguma was complete shocked.

* * *

Bao race through the woods, away from everything. he tripped over something, Stopping with a hard thud. Panting heavily he sat up and crawled over to the nearest tree, leaning on it. More tears ran down his cheeks,sobs echoing through the forest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... AGUMA!" He looked around and pulled out Hades Crown. "Hades Crown," He sobbed clutching the bey to his heart. "I yelled at him and ran from him. I'm such a horrible person..." "Of course you are, MY dear Bao. And bad people should be PUNISHED." Bao's breath hitched in his throat."P-please,R-R-Rago don't!"


	6. LOVE

Aguma stared widened, his heart stopped dead. _He ran and yelled at me,did I push him to far? _Aguma shook his head feisty."I have to find him!" He raced out of the tent and looked around. _Where could he have gone?_ "AGUMA!"His head snapped south."Boa!"

* * *

Bao struggled against Rago's tight grip around his waist, kicking and flailing."Aguma!" Rago cut him off with a rough, hard kiss. Tears rolled down his cheeks, tear staining them. Rago's long tongue slid between Bao's tightly closed lips. _Aguma,I'm sorry!_ Rago split them apart and took Bao by his shoulders. "Quite you're whining," Rago bitched, digging his nails into flesh. Bao let out a painful cry, trembling under the touch.

"You're BOYFRIEND isn't here to save you now!" Bao looked aside and blushed. "H-he's not m-my b-boyfriend." Rago raised an eyebrow and smirked. "But you want him to be, don't you?" Bao became flustered and blush a red deeper than his hair. "I-um I d-don't know w-what you're t-taking about!" Rago gave a smug look and put an arm around Bao's waist. "How about you come and join me. I promise to treat you well, and I won't tell you're friend that you **LOVE** him." Bao looked down. "I-I-"

"Bao don't!" Both turn and looked to see Aguma, he walked toward them. "Aguma!" Bao gasped as he was picked up bridal style and cuddled against Aguma's chest. "**He. Is. MINE!**" Aguma growled, holding Bao tighter. "Stay away form him or else." With that he turned on his heel and walked away.


	7. I love you too

Aguma put Bao down and stared at him. "Is it true?" Bao just stared at him. "What's true?" Aguma gave him a glare. "What he said about you liking me, was it true?" Bao swallowed hard, a sweat drop sliding down his face. "Y-yes," He chocked. "It w-was true..." Aguma was stunned, then his expression softened. "Why didn't you tell me, you now I'd never make fun of you." Bao looked down with a hurt gaze. "I-I know it's just I... My heart isn't ready for a relationship." Aguma put a hand on the red head's shoulder. "not even with me?"

Bao hugged himself, trying to hold back sting tears. "Especially with you," He said choking on his sobs. "I guess I'm just afraid of losing you." Aguma looked at him with soft eye then hugged him gently. "bao,"He spoke making Bao sob. Aguma turned the red head to look at him, holding him in his chest. "I-I'm sorry Aguma!" He sobbed clutching Aguma's shirt, shaking with his crys.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked petting Bao's hair softly. "because all I've done is push you away. why do you even caring about me." That hurt Aguma's heart. He looked down with a look made up of hurt and care. "Bao," He said gently kissing Bao's crown. "I will always be there for you. Whether for protection or for love, I'll be at your side. Bao I need you, I love you." Bao looked up with teary eyes. "Aguma..," He swallowed and looked away. "How can you say that... D-doesn't it hurt?"

Aguma shook his lightly. "It's fine if it's you." he tilted Bao's head up and pressed his lips with Bao's. The crown blader was completely stunned by the sensation that Aguma's lips gave him, it felt amazing. Aguma pulled away and starred into those golden-brown pools he loved so much. "Aguma," bao said nuzzling into Aguma's neck. "Thank you, I-I love you too." _So very much..._


	8. bathe

Aguma pulled Bao into his lap and nuzzled his neck. "How about we bathe?" Bao blushed and looked away. "Alright but," He turned to look at his lover. "Nothing funny,got it." Aguma nodded and smirked, Bao blushed.

* * *

"Come on Bao, I don't bite." Bao was still blushing as he regarded his shirts, swallowing as he undid his pants. Sliding them off he quickly got in the small pond. The cool water relaxed his muscles and made him feel better. "See Bao," Aguma said coming over to his nude lover. "That wasn't hard." Bao remained out of eye contact, his heart pounding.

Aguma saw this and came behide him and warped his arms around his lover. That earned him an unmanly sound and a slap. "Aguma!" The smaller squeaked as he faced his boyfriend. "What the hel-!" He was stopped as Aguma kissed him.

Bao moaned at the pleasureful jester of lust. Aguma licked Bao's bottom lip begging entrance, which was given. Both moaned as they rubbed up against each other . bao gasped and pushed them apart. Aguma gave a confused look as bao turned his back on him. "you said you wouldn't do anything funny!" Aguma smirked slyly.

"On the contrary I thought it was sexy." bao crossed his arms but didn't look back. "Same difference!" Aguma came over and to look at the red head's face, he was surprised at what he saw. Bao were staring at the water and he couldn't tell what was his hair and what was his face. Aguma smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh. Bao looked at him as he heard a muffled chuckle.

"what the hell Aguma!?" bao hissed, Aguma couldn't hold it and brusted out laughing. "Aguma!?" Aguma started regaining control and took a deep breath. "Sorry," he said to his pissed off partner. "You were just so cute!" Bao's face turned crimson and he pouted. " Well _SORRY_ for being cute." Aguma smiled. "lets finish up and get back." bao nodded. "OK."


	9. thinking trouble

Rago sat at his throne, his mind deep in thought. "He's really concentrating isn't he?" Herschel asked looking over to the dark blader. Cycnus nodded and stood up. "Master," He said carefully walking over to the long haired male. "Are you alright?" Rago looked up and glared. "And why do you care so much?" Cycnus looked aside and blushed."I just want to know..," He put a hand on Rago's. "I just-!" Rago had him in a death grip and threw him to the ground. "Don't touch me you dirty SLUT!" Cycnus cringed as he made harsh contact with the ground, Herschel immediately at his side. "Cycnus, Cycnus!"

Rago huffed. "I have more important things to do. Like how to get that kid by my side and NOT some UNWANTED WHORE!" Herschel growled at the 'unwanted whore' part. "That is not what you're suppose to be doing," Everyone turned to see Pluto at the still broken door way. "You are suppose to be practicing and become more powerful and conquer the world, not thinking about that worthless blader". Rago sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Bao yawned and rubbed the longing sleep out of his eyes. "Aguma," He said looking to his boyfriend. "I'm *yawn* tired..." Aguma smiled and warped himself around the smaller, coating him in warmth. "Is this better...? Bao?" He looked over to his lover who was out like a light. _You are so cute when you sleep._ He reached over and put out the candle, making the room pitch black. He cuddled Bao up against him and closed his eyes.


	10. White chocolate

"Cycnus, Cycnus! Where are you!?" Herschel called thought out the ruins. "Will you shut up!" Pluto stepped out of his room and glared. "Where's Cycnus at?" Pluto sighed and crossed his arms. "That worthless shit is on the roof." With that he fled back to his room. Herschel made his way to the top of the pyramid like temple, to his delight he was up there.

"Cycnus!" The white haired blader looked away from the stars to him and back. Herschel gave a confused look and walked over and sat down. "Cycnus," He asked putting a hand on his slender shoulder. "What's wrong?" All Cycnus did was hold up an old rusted chain that held his ankle. 'Cycnus?" The Cygnus blader hugged his knees.

"Pluto put me up here because I got to close to Rago,he locked me up here without dinner and it's freezing." A cold breeze blew by, Cycnus rubbed his arms for warmth. Herschel just watched as his friend froze, then he got an idea.

He put his arm around the other, bring him into his jacket. Cycnus looked at him. "What are you doing?" Herschel smirked and brought him closer. "I'm just trying to keep you warm, Is that OK?" Cycnus looked aside and blushed. "I-It's fine, I just, you usually keep to your self."

Herschel brought him closer and nuzzled his hair. Cycnus' eyes widened and his face reddened. "Herschel!" The dark skined male chuckled. "You're so adorable." Cycnus looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "You think I'm adorable!?"

Herschel looked at him with his yellow cat like eyes, he felt paralyzed. "Your eyes, your skin, your voice," Herschel took his hands into his. "Their what make you adorable...No they make you beautiful. Cycnus you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Cycnus just stared. No one has ever called him beautiful, more or less adorable. Herschel took a hold of his face, his hands were warm.

"Cycnus," He said moving their faces closer. "I love you." He crashed his lips with the other, he was in pure shock! Herschel moved his hands down to the other males waist, pulling him deeper. Cycnus let his eyes slide shut and griped the baldy's shirt.

They soon parted, each gasping for precious air. "Cycnus?" He looked at the other with question. "What's wrong?" The smaller blader was clinging on to his shirt, his eyes squeezed shut. 'Cycnus?" He hugged the other. "Cycnus," He rested his cheek on the whitey's silky head. "You're freezing..." His voice was covered with concern.

He sighed and layed Cycnus down, laying beside. Cycnus turned and nuzzled into his chest, holding onto him. Hershel held him close, they watched the stars until they both fell asleep.


	11. Sickness and Tells

_"Bao!" Aguma yelled. "Run,run away! You cant stay here, you'll die!" I griped his arm and closed my eyes. "No!" I cried shaking my head." I wont leave! "'ll never go, not with out you!" Aguma looked at me. "Bao," He said kissing my lips softly. "I love you but, you need to leave before h-!" _

_Aguma stopped as hard steps came to a stop, a huge black shadow with blood red eyes stared at us. My heart stopped as Aguma stood in front of me. "So," the evil laughed, stepping closer. "You think you can protect a rose like that! PATHETIC!"_

_Tears spilled from my eyes as he came up to my lover and took his neck."No.." The last thing I saw was Aguma's blood spilling to the ground._

* * *

"NO!" Bao cried as he shot forward in a panic. Aguma blinked away sleep and looked over. "Bao, are you alright?" All he got in response was a face in his chest. "Bao?"

"I-I had a nightmare, it was so horrid. I- you- were-." Aguma closed his eyes and lightly shook his head. "Shh, its okay. No ones going to hurt you."

Bao looked up at Aguma and pecked his lips, noticing the difference at his skin. "Aguma? You okay? You look paler than normal?" His lover coughed roughly and looked at him tiredly. "I'm fine..."

Next thing he knew Bao was being crushed by a man twice his size! "Aguma!" He somehow got free and pressed his forehead with the others and sighed. "You're burning up."

* * *

"So," Bao asked looking at Johannes. " Is he going to be OK?" Johannes nodded at him. "Nya~ Hes going to be fine," He handed him a median sized bag and winked. "This is to make him feel better. Just don't open it till you need to Nya~"

A shiver was sent down Bao's spine at that. "Thank you... I guess.."With that Johannes left. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

"Master Rago," Keyser said kneeling before him. _  
_ "I have news that the Kronos blader has fallen ill and the red head is take care of him."Rago gave a nod.

"Alright, tell Herschel to go spy on them. And if he doesn't tell him that his slut will suffer." Keyser bowed and fled. "So," Pluto said walking to his sided. "Will you ever give up on him?"

Rago glanced over and scoffed. " I don't want him as a lover. I want him as a toy, something to break and taint." "Hmm..." Pluto sounded crossing his arms. " Then go and break it."


	12. Starting Something New Part 1 : M rated

Bao sighed as he squeezed Aguma's hand. _'Aguma...'_ He thought looking down at him. _'Wake up already!' H_e groaned when nothing happened and took a glance at the brown bag. Curiosity over took him as he crawled and hesitatingly put his hand inside.

He rummaged around it and raised an eyebrow. _'Well whatevers in here is soft...' H_e couldn't hold it and tore the bag open the... exploded. "JOHANNES! YOU ASS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Bao?" The crown blader looked over with the most screwed look. _'Shit.' A_guma rubbed away his sleep and sat up. "What is it Aguma?" He questioned giving the best 'I'm-not-hiding-anything' smile, it didn't work.

"What's that?" Bao looked back at the bag and cringed. _'Shit, if he sees what's in here I'm doomed!' _"It's... um... something to make you..feel...better." Aguma blinked in confusion. "Can I have it?"

Bao closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "OK..." He said as pink hued his cheeks. "I'll be right back." As he exited the tent Aguma was dumfounded.

"Well then..." Aguma put a hand to his forehead and smiled, his fever was gone. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the tent flapped open. His eyes went wide and his heart pounded.

"Bao?!" Bao walked in, his cheeks pink and his head aside. "How do I look?" Aguma examined over him over. He was in a light pink nurses outfit that when to his thigh, it really made his eyes sparkle. Not to forget the small matching crowning him.

"Well..? Aguma?" The brown haired male just stared at him, thinking about what to do. So at that his second brain took over and pulled the "nurse" into his lap.

"You look delicious." Aguma whispered lustfully into Bao's ear, licking it. Bao's face went into a completely shock/scared state. "A-gum-AH!" Bao gasped as Aguma found one of his sensitive spots.

Aguma began butterfly kissing down his jawline to his neck and bit. Bao moaned in pleasure, his body began to burn. Every place Aguma touched burned like fire, and oh god it felt GOOD!

"Bao," Aguma breathed undoing one of Bao's buttons. "Let's make love..." He broke through the heat as a red light flashed, unfortunately Aguma dragged him back in. "Aguma, I...I don't know if I can."

Aguma creased his cheek and kissed him. "I'll be as gentle as possible, OK?" Bao swallowed hard and nodded. Aguma smiled and pulled him to where all the space between them was gone.

Hot breath tickled each others face as they got closer before their lips connected. Eyelids slid shut as lips molded together, tongues fighting for domination. Bao's arms warped around Aguma's neck, deepening the kiss.

Both panted for air as they parted, hearts pounding. Aguma looked at the hot mess in front of him, Damn. Bao's nurse outfit was falling off his small frame, the front buttons undone.

Hazed by lust he came forward pining him down. "Aguma?" Bao looked completely valuable, his cheeks bright red. "Shh..." he soothed as he brushed the hair from Bao's eyes. "Let's start."

He gasped as Aguma began sucking on his nipple then the other. He also gasped as he slid his nurses attire off, revealing a pair of velvet _lace_ panties. Aguma gave the smuggest looks, Bao blushed and huffed.

The older male took off his cloths, Bao starred awed and slightly scared. It was huge! What if it couldn't fit?! What if he couldn't take handle it?! Bao let out a raspy breath and swallowed.

"Bao it's going to be OK. aright?" He nodded nervously and slowly took off the lace. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. Aguma came and kissed him passionately. "Ready?" Bao gave a smile and a nod. "OK."


	13. Starting Something New Part 2 : M rated

Bao's heart was pounding as Aguma spread his legs apart, eyes lustful. Aguma licked his lips as he looked at Bao's beauty.

"Bao," He said with the last little bit of control he had left. "Are you sure about this, I mean it's going to be painful at first."

Bao nodded in silence. "OK then, no backing down..." Inhaling a deep breath got in position at his lover's entrance.

Exhaling his held breath he pushed into Bao's small virgin hole. The redhead let out a painful gasp as he was stretched.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he took in rigid pants. Aguma waited a few seconds before moving, his thrusts getting into rythem.

The pleasure of skin on skin contact was so intense that he hardened. As Agama continued sweat dipped, blanketing them.

he panted as he tighten his grip on his lover's knees and gave a hard thrust. bao's eyes snapped open as he almost screamed, wetness in his eyes.

He bit his lip as Aguma brought him into his lap, His cock not leaving him. Bao's nails found the legendary blader's back and gave him ten red lines.

"Aguma!" His breath caught in his throat as something boiled in his body, it was to much to handle.

Aguma trusted hard again, his pace slowly dieing. Suddenly in one thrust Bao's whole body ached, Aguma smirked. _'I've found someone's sweet spot.'_

He landing hits on that one spot over and over again roughly until his body fleet like t was going to explode.

Aguma bit his lip hard and looked down at his swallowed hard and held the other tight. "Bao," He whisper into the smaller's ear. "Are you ready? I can't take anymore and nether can you."

They passionately kiss when a Aguma gave one more mind blowing thrust. Both moaned loudly as they chummed together.

Clasping on the floor they both gasped for beautiful air, Aguma resting his cheek on on the redhead's hair he asked. "Are you alright?"

It was weak but a small nod came, he sighted in relief. "Thank god." He pulled his leaky cock from Bao's ass and cuddled him to his side. A small smile played his lips as they slipped into slumber.


	14. Spying earns unneeded hurt

Herschel snuck through the bushes in till he made his way to the Beylin fist's camp. Because of his dark skin he could easily past without being seen. He made way to the target's tent when froze completely.

"Oh god," He swallowed as pleasureful sounds radiated form their sleeping place._ 'They can't be, can they?'_ Looking through the flap he saw the to making or having love.

Herschel turned away and bit his finger. What was Rago going to say? Would he be enraged? Would he hurt Cycnus? He swallowed hard again.

_Flashback..._

_"Herschel?" Keyser asked pushing open the door. "Are you in here?" "Is there something you wanted, Keyser?" The crow looking nodded. "Master Nemesis wants you to go and spy on the redhead and the Kronos blader." _

_Herschel stood from his bed walked over. "But why, I thought that was your job." Keyser sighed. " I have other business to attend to, and he said to do it or he'll hurt Cycnus." Hershel's eyes darkened slightly at the warning._

_"Alright," He said wanting to protect the one he loved. "I'll do it."_

_End flashback..._

Herschel groaned. Why couldn't he and Cycnus just run away and live somewhere? Oh yes, because had forgotten that they have nowhere to go. _'I'll just go report and run away wit-!' _"Aguma!"

He looked over his shoulder and regretted it. Exhaling a shuddered breath he hurried along to the ancient temple to report his findings and then go hurl somewhere.

* * *

"Enter." Herschel walked in and kneeled before his master. "State your findings." Inhaling a breath of hope he lifted his head. "The crown and kronos bladers were...were mating..."

"WHAT!" Herschel winced as a hand found his right cheek. "You unneeded tattooed freak!" He shouted "Keyser! bring me the slut!" The masked blader walked out with Cycnus, hands tied. "Cycnus."

Keyser pushed him to his knees roughly and blindfolded him. Herschel felt his heart physically crack and shatter when Rago brought out his favorite whip. "Now," He said raising it above his head.

"Watch the suffering of your partner!"


	15. Deals

The pain was unbearable as the whip hit his back, and yet he didn't shed a tear. Hershel couldn't do anything but watch. _'I must protect him!'_ Standing up he raced to his love and covered him with his body.

The boiling, bloody torture spread throughout his back, shredding his skin. Rago's face filled with utter disgust at the sight and brought the abusive tool down hard.

Herschel couldn't help but let out a pain filled scream that made Cycnus oblivious to his surroundings. "Herschel?!" He asked into the room. "Cycnus," Herschel chocked as the whip came down again. "Please... Run, run away-AH!"

Cycnus looked around, the sounds had stopped. It was silent as his blindfold was taken off. His eyes became wide at the seen before him.

The one that loved him, the only one that ever cared for him was at his feet, covered in blood. "Herschel?" He asked the dark figure. But, there was no sound, no movement. His vision blurred. Was he died?

Tears slid down his cheeks. "Herschel?" Still nothing. Cycnus swallowed, all he wanted to do was wipe away the tears and start over. But he couldn't, his hands were tied. He couldn't do anything.

"Don't worry," Pluto said, his voice breaking through the silence. "He's not dead, isn't that right, Rago?" The huge male got a deadly smirk. "Well," He said swatting some of his black hair away. "Looks like you caught me, doesn't it."

They both looked at Cycnus, who was confused. "All he is , is paralyzed," Rago explained. "We'll keep him alive if..." Cycnus looked up. "If what?" Rago grin widened. He knew this wasn't going to be good, he could feel it.

"I-If what?" he asked again, his voice cracked. "what is it...tell me!" Rago and Pluto enchained looks. "You will be our slave," Pluto hissed iceingly. "You will do everything we say and nothing we don't. If you do..."

He glanced at the dark male on the floor. "Keyser will make sure he lives, alright?" Cycnus bit his lip. Could he trust them? He looked down, his pupiless eyes still glossed with tears.

"I..." He chocked. Could he really do this? Rago has already tortured him to a nothing. but, a slave? "OK..." He whispered. "I..I'll do it."

At that moment he realized that what Rago had said about suffering was all on him.


	16. Secrets Out

Bao walked up and out lazily, he hated mornings. "Bao, Aguma. Good morning." Johannes mewed. "Did you sleep well?" The Beylin bladers glanced at each other and nodded. "It was fine.''

Johannes smirked and had to ask. " Nya~. Are you sure?" Aguma gave a nod. "Positive..." "Well you were to damn loud!" Yelled a very loud creeper voice. "Good morning Chris. Did you sleep good?"

The blond glared daggers. "Shut up you damned cat!" He cursed. "And you!" He yelled pointing a finger at them. "You and your fucking gayness kep me up all night. I might as well take you out with Orion!"

The redhead growled. "Bring it...Wait... What did you say?!" He looked to his lover. "H-How did you k-know?!'' Chris rolled his eyes and Johannes shook his head lightly.

"Do you really think you were quite?" Bao blushed crimson and turned away, Aguma stayed silent. There was a dead silence that needed to be broken. "OK then," Aguma said. "Me and Bao are going to go for a walk, we'll be back later."

He took Bao's arm and dragged him away, the two just starred. Once they were out of ear shot Johannes spoke. "See I told you," He said holding out his hand. "Give me." The legendary balder huffed and rummaged through his pocket.

After searching he pulled out his wallet and handed the cat a $50 bill. The neko took it and licked his lips. Chris couldn't help but mumble." Damned cat."

* * *

Aguma dragged his dear Bao of of camp and into the woods. Going deeper until it was safe. "Bao," He asked kneeling to his eye level. ''What is it?" Every word was laced in 100% concern.

But still, there was no reply. A large hand came and stroked his face gently, a small nuzzle was the answer. He gave a sugar sweet smile and brought his lover down to sit beside him.

Bao's redheaded head rested at his boyfriend's side, haft way covered in Aguma's light brown cape-hood thing. A think arm securely to his chest. "Aguma?'' He asked looking up at the other's face.

The brunette was looking up at the sky, as if remembering something. "You weren't always like this, remember?" Bao scrunched his nose and hide his face. ''Shut up," He groaned. "I hate memories and you know it."

Aguma looked at him with a dark glare. "You once were friendly..." Bao looked down at the statement. "I...I...know..." Aguma brought the downhearted face into his and made their lips meet.

Bao melted into his lovers lips, when there parted he smiled. "Thank you Aguma," He said leaning into him. "You made me feel better."


	17. Hope and Dishope

_'This is torture!'_ Cycnus thought as he rolled his sore ankle. _'I can't believe I did this.' _the creamy teen walked down hall to his master's quarters. The clanking of chains followed his as he walked.

Why did the world hate him, and when did the universe get so bitchy? He took a deep breath to try and stop his shaking hands, if he drop the master's food heed be whipped.

Making his way down the dim hallway he starred at the meal. He hadn't eaten in what, three days? His stomach lunged and growl in hunger. He shook his head and sighed, maybe just a bite...

_'No!'_ He yelled at him self. _'If I do Herschel will no long be taken care of. Id be my fault if he died...'_ He creased his cheek and sniffed. _'I'm just a freak of nature that is only punished,'_ He mentally cursed. _'nobody would care if I disappeared.'_

* * *

"W-Where am I?" He sat up, his head throbbed. Looking around he recognize it as him and Cycnus' room. He rubbed his eyes and began stretching when a torching fiery pain ignited his back. Then he remembered what had happened.

The whipping, the blood, the... sound... of Cycnus'... crys...That torn it! He got up, ignoring the pain, and put on his coat. He was almost at the door when...

"Where do you think you're going?" He whipped around to meet dark eyes. He snarled. "Keyser," He growled, his razor sharp teeth bearing. "Where is he? Where is cycnus?!"

The mosquito like man stayed silent, this only enraged him more. "Tell me!" When there were no words he felt him self die inside. "Tell me... please Keyser... I need to know if... if he's OK..."

Keyser just looked bored. This made Hershel's gaze fill with dishope and he looked down in stale fear. There was a rotten silence that mixed with the already tense air, it made him feel uncomfortable.

A loud crash made sharp yellow-gold cat eyes flash with curiosity. In one swift move Herschel was at the door. "No!" Keyser yelled tackling the other to the ground. He had to keep Herschel and Cycnus away from each other, his life depended on it.

The spiky black haired man pulled out his bey and put it on his launcher and pointed. "You will not leave this room. Not until lord Rago say so."


	18. An Unknown Rage

Cycnus was thrown to the ground, the meal with him. Rago stood above him with death stricken eyes. "You have 30 seconds to run." The slaved teen scrambled to his feet a split down the hall. His heart beat quickened as tripped over the chains every once in a while.

He stumbled to catch his breath, his whole body froze. The hallway of normal tanish stone was a deep rich black. He shuddered at the cold, the silence, the fear filled darkness.

Pulling his his small article of clothing close to his body and made his way down the way deeper into the abyss. It wasn't the best hiding place but, at least it brought him some time, maybe.

* * *

Herschel and Keyser gave each other death looks. Herschel kept glancing from Keyser's face to his bey. In a split second Herschel sprang behide the smaller male and took out his bey.

After snapping Duo Ice-Titan onto his launcher he took his stance, an unforgiving gleam in his animal eyes. "Traitor." Keyser spun around and faced the other. " I am not the traitor here," He spat coldly. "You are the traitor! Going against Lord Nemesis' orders and protecting him! Do you know how crazy and stupid that is!"

Herschel growled deep in his throat and launched his bey, Keyser as well. As the tiny objects clashed Herschel spoke up. "I don't care about orders!" He yelled. "All I care about is protecting the one I love! That is it, nothing else matters!"

Keyser there, his eyes focused on the ground. "Think about it," He whispered, his yes filled with rage. "Think about it!" He yelled. " Master Rago had taken you form a miserable, hopeless life and this is how you repay him! By going against orders!"

That struck Herschel last and final nerve. "Never," He said cold and quite, his voice growing. "Never, ever say that again!" Duo-Ice titan must had gotten a major boost of power because it sent Beelzebub flying.

"Don't ever say anything about my old life! You hardly even me, you hardly even care!" Duo Ice-titan began slamming Keyser's bey back hard till he had him to the wall. Then, by the hard cold rage, the wall cracked.

Keyser's head snapped to the growing hazard in the wall. "Hershel!" He yelled, a silent plead in his voice. "Stop!" He plead/yelled, yet the tattooed male didn't stop. Duo Ice-titan began string blows that only murderous anger could."Hershel! Stop! The wall can't take it!" Yet the darker heard nothing. His eyes shot around the room, he only had one option.

"I'll...I'll tell you where Cycnus is!"


	19. cold Silence

It had seemed like forever, the stale way never stopped. Cycnus' skin was covered in goosebumps and his eyes had bags. _'Does this ever end?'_ The pitch blackness made it hard to stay awake.

He felt wiry. He was tried, starved and cold. Then everything went dead, the world stood still. His knees went numb and he collapsed into a pile of helpless. No one would find him, it's not like anyone wanted h... Hershel, he wanted Hershel.

* * *

Herschel narrowed his eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?" Keyser recalled Beelzebub and put him away. "Can't you?" He asked putting out a hand. "Were partners aren't we?"

Herschel looked at the out stretched hand with a hard betrayed gaze. "No." Keyser looked slightly at the answer. "Why not?!" Ignoring the question he made his way to the door and stopped.

"Because," He said looking back, his voice filled with as much venom as possible. "You don't deserve my trust."

* * *

He ran, and ran, and ran. He ran till he no longer could. "Cycnus!" He called but only got a no good answer. He bit his lip with razor sharp teeth till it bled. The hope in his heart was slowly dieing, where was he? Licking a speck of blood form his lower lip and rounded the corner, he froze.

The darkness, so much of it coated his way. This was strange. He knew this place front to back but this, this was new to him. Taking hesitated steps he slowly crept into the black, instantly being ingolfed.

All you could see were his two blazing yellow eyes, the rest of him was gone. He walked, and walked, and walked. Like a never ending path to nowhere, he walked. He peered through the dark for anything, a light or a shadow, anything.

He kept going when he stopped dead in his tracks. There in the distance, a faint almost unseeable whitish blob layed at the worlds mercy. _'No way,' _Without thinking Herschel, in break neck speed, race over to it.

Sliding on his knees he stopped as a sign of relief washed over him. Suddenly it vanished as quick as it came. _'Why is he here?'_ Shaking at the terrible thoughts he brought the abused and over torture body into his arms, holding him as close as possible.

He was cold, almost dead cold. He pulled him to his lap and kissed his head softly. _'Cycnus,' H_e thought resting his forehead on his loves. "Please don't leave...Please..."

Only an ungiving silence gave him answers, answers he didn't want.


	20. Dead or Alive? Can or Can't?

"Unforgivable." With all his strength, and some burning willpower, lifted the fragile being into the air. He felt a serge of unknown emotion flow thorough him. _'No,'_ Herschel though strengthening his grip. _'If I let my emotions out Cycnus will only be in worst shape. I must hold it in.'_

He kep steady steps as he walked. What had he walked for? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? How long had he wondered? It didn't matter, all that mattered was that they get out of here alive.

His heart wrenched, if he was alive that is. Falling to his knees Herschel felt defeated. Lieing down his love he turned away, was he alive? Peeking over his heart sank.

He looked so peaceful. Eyes closed, body relaxed. All he wanted was to see those deep Carmel eyes and hear the other boys voice. Herschel knelt down and placed an ear to Cycnus' chest.

He held his breath, but sighed in relief after. He was so happy to hear the beats of life emanating from his loves chest, he was alive!

"Cycnus," He breathed into the others ear contently. "Wake up, I love you." Cycnus' eyes flustered open, all he saw was darkness. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Herschel hugged him from behide.

"Herschel!" Two seconds later. "Herschel," He said his voice happily broken. "Y-you're alive!" Cycnus hugged him and gave him a earth shattering kiss. "Cycnus!" He said surprised, but lost his words when Cycnus nuzzled his neck.

"I was so scarred," He began tiring not to cry. "I thought you were dead. I so sorry, this is all my fault. If only I could have protected you like you did for me."

Herschel stay stiff as he took in all the information. Then he smiled, light and content. "Thank you." He said taking Cycnus' light tan face into his hands, bringing his lips to his love's.

Cycnus instantly melted into the feel of his lips against Herschel's. When they parted he rested Cycnus' head on his chest. "I love you, I truly do but, Cycnus, we need to get out of here."

He took thin arms slightly. "Can you walk?" He asked looking down at Cycnus' chained feet. "Or should I get rid of the chains first?" Cycnus nodded at the second question. "Please, get rid of them.''

Herschel took his hand. "OK, this is going to hurt a bit." He put his foot on the chain and pulled on the two other sides til they broke. "Now," He said throwing the metal links away. "Can you walk?"

Swallowing hard he pushed his body up... Bad idea. The world tilted, blood rushed through his head. He stumbled, looking up he said something that will make it difficult for them.

"I can't."


	21. Hate?

Herschel sighed and stood, taking Cycnus up with him. "Herschel?" The other did not answer. Herschel reached into his back pocket and pulled puled out Duo Ice-Titan. H carefully snapped the bey onto his launcher and let it rip!

The beyblade clinked to the ground, rotating freely. "Ice-titan," He commanded. "Show me the way!" The dark indigo top began to race into the distance. "Herschel," Cycnus asked looking up at him. "How can we keep up? I can't walk."

Yellow met caramel for a second before Herschel swooped cycnus off his feet and was chasing the beyblade. The greecish cream could see burning determination cross through those eyes. He closed his, the night before repeated in his head. His mind buzzed, it was painful.

He felt weak, his body numb. His head became heavy. Was it because he was starved? Or tired? Or was fate just messing with him? Herschel must of sensed something because he called Ice-titan to a halt.

He layed him down. "What's wrong?" Cycnus looked up, his lover meant business. "I feel weak." It was a small statement, Herschel looked grim. "We need to get out of here." He picked Cycnus up again and told Titan to start.

The small beyblade speeding faster and faster until it stopped spinning all together. Herschel had stopped as well and gripped him tightly. Instead of running he walked, no words were traded.

"Herschel?" Nothing. "Herschel? Aren't you tired? Why don't you take a break?" Still there was nothing, no sound or movement besides Herschel's steps. "Do...Do you hate me?"

Herschel stopped dead. "What?" He asked looking at him quizzically. "Why would you even ask that?" He held his breath, why did he ask that? "Well...I just thought that...Um...So...Do you...Hate me?"

Herschel closed his eyes and huffed frustratedly. "Of course not!" He practically yelled. "If I hated you then why would I be carrying you around!?" Cycnus smiled, he didn't hate him.

"Put me down." Herschel looked at him. "No." "Please? I want to try and walk so your arms can rest." Herschel gave him a mistrusting look. "No." Cycnus pouted. "I promise to hold your hand." Herschel looked aside and gave in. "Fine." He said putting him down.

"But it hurts tell me, alright?" Cycnus nodded. "Alright!"


	22. Holding Hands

He breathed deep, placing a foot on the ground he stood. It hurt! His legs trembled at his weight and held Herschel's arm for balance. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Cycnus nodded. "Of course I can!" He pouted at his boyfriend's remark. "I'm not a child Herschel, I can take care of myself." Herschel looked over him, he knew he was lieing, he could feel it.

"Fine," He said looking over smugly. "But if you hurt yourself it's not my fault." He began walking, Cycnus followed. Cycnus' steps were unbalanced and he stumbled often.

Herschel watched as his beauty gripped his arm and stayed as close as possible. "Painful?" Herschel asked. "Do you need anymore help?" cycnus glared again.

"Don't patronize me." He missed a step and stumbled as Hershel warped an arm around Cycnus' waist. His eyes softened. How could he have yelled at him.

"Sorry I you have to slow you down..." Herschel stopped and looked down at him. "You're not slowing me down," He said using the tip of his finger to make their eyes meet.

"Cycnus I love you. But, you're not slowing me down. I'm just keeping pace with you." He leaned down and captured Cycnus' lips. He snaked his tongue between love's lips, so good!

They pulled and Herschel looked down at Cycnus' worn ankles. "Does it still hurt?" Cycnus blinked. "What still hurt?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Your ankle, does it still hurt?"

Cycnus looked down at his hand. "I'm fine, it's just sore from being walked on." Herschel sighed an took a hold of Cycnus' hand. "What?" He asked as Herschel helped him with his steps.

"You promised I could hold your hand." Cycnus blushed a slight pink. "Oh yea..." They enchained one last glance before walking/limping into more abyss.


	23. Gone

Aguma felt uneased as night stared to fall. It's not because he was paranoid because some evil guy is trying to take something that's his...no.(That's a lie, he's _very_ paranoid...)

He looked over to Bao, he looked so peaceful when he slept. He layed back down and beside his partner and brought him into his arms. This was strange. Rago hadn't pulled a stunt all week.

Did he give up? Probably not. It wasn't common for someone of that nature to give up. The "Dark Lord" must be really occupied to not send one of his minion to do his dirty work.

He relaxed his tense body and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Aguma's eyes flustered open to a vast darkness. "Where am I?" He had to ask. Getting off the ground he walked along the blankness, looking in every direction. He stopped, in the far distant was a light. A small discolored light, a slight red to it. _

_He raced to the red fragment, strangely wanting to hold it. When he made it Aguma felt something grow cold. In front of him was a beautiful red haired angel with breathtaking gold wings.  
_

_The angel boy looked at him, his golden-brown eyes shining like stars. Aguma hesitantly took a step foreword, the angel stepped back. Now he was confused. Why did the male seem afraid of him?_

_The angel just stared, his eyes filled with curiosity. He kept glancing from Aguma's hand to his face. Aguma lifted his hand and reached to crease the boy's face. When their skin almost touched a dark purple slug doused the angel._

_He screamed and reached for Aguma's hand. Yet he couldn't reach, he couldn't save him. Then he was gone. The small, defenseless angel was swallowed by the evil and was gone...All gone._

_Aguma felt himself shatter, the angel had done nothing to deserve that. "Let him go!" He yelled finding his voice. "Let the angel go! He's done nothing!" Suddenly the purple slug rose and took form of a large creature with red eyes.  
_

_"Do you dare order me!?" Aguma held his ground. "Impressive," The shadow said looking unamused. "But shouting isn't going to get you anywhere. The poor little angel boy is mine, see."_

_He held out his hand to show the angel, unconscious and trapped in the darkness. Aguma looked grim. "I'm keeping him permanently," He glanced over to Aguma. "This time."_

_Nothing was making sense. Why was the darkness so interested with the light? And why do they look so familiar? His eyes went wide._

_No, it can't be, are they..._

* * *

Aguma flung foreword in pure horror. Taking deep breaths he calmed himself down. "Hey Bao..." He said yawning, there was no answer. "Bao?" He looked over to see nothing but an empty space.

His heart nearly gave out.

Bao isn't here, Bao's gone.


	24. Freedom!

Herschel opened his eyes. What happened? He looked in front of him to Cycnus sleeping on him. "Cycnus," He said shaking the sleeping teen. "Come on, wake up." Cycnus opened his tired eyes to see staring.

"What?"

"We should start walking." Cycnus nodded and stood, his knees gave out. "Cycnus!" He cried racing over to the other and took his arms. "Are you OK?!" He looked pale, dead like. His eyes were hazy and his body cold.

"Cycnus..."

"Everything's numb."

He then collapsed into the black's arms, breathing heavy. He was so light. "I don't think I can keep going," He said avoiding eye contact. "It's to much, my body can't take anymore."

Herschel sighed and took Cycnus up in his arms. "Rest." He said kissing his forehead. "You'll need it."

Cycnus nodded and closed his eyes, almost instantly taken by sleep. Herschel walked, but when he did his heart hurt. It was just like when he thought Cycnus was dead.

He shook his head, Cycnus is alive! He's just asleep, that's all. But he was right, their bodies have been through a lot this week. His back, Cycnus' being. It's to much!

All Herschel wants is to be free!

Him and Cycnus, even if it means fighting all odds he will win!

Herschel was thrown from his thoughts when something flashed. Disbelief dominated his face as he saw a small crack of...of light! His heart pounded with excitement, they were going to get out of here!

He raced to it, going to the brightness. He came to his knees at the small passage. It was probably about two by four inches, enough to get a mouse though.

That's all he needed. He layed Cycnus down and pulled Ice-titan and launched him. The sounds echoed when the bey clashed with the wall. "Go! Break it! Break it now!" The beyblade crashed harder and harder but it got him nowhere.

"Go Cygnus!"

"What?!" Herschel watched as a Ice blue bey hit the wall with his. "Herschel!" He looked back to see Cycnus standing unbalanced and wobbled. He quickly rushed over and took him into his hold.

"Cycnus you shouldn't be standing." Cycnus looked him straight in the eye. "You need help, you can't take that wall all by yourself." Herschel sighed in defeat. Cycnus was right, he couldn't do this alone.

"Fine." He said. "But when it's close to falling I want you away form it, alright?" He gave a nod. "Go hard, Cygnus!" Both beys hit at the same time sending another crack into the wall. They could see it start to crumble.

"One more time!" The beys hit the obstacle one more time and..._CRACK!_

"Get down!" The next few seconds were a blur. There was a cracking sound and a shout then a crash. Cycnus and Herschel opened their eyes to a blinking light. "Are you alright?!" They asked in sink. Both nodded and Herschel stood holding out his hand.

"Come on," He said giving a smile. "The fresh air should do you some good." Cycnus smiled weakly and took his hand, standing up. "Yeah, it would." Holding hands they walked out of the darkness and into the light.

* * *

It was so bright! The air felt good against Cycnus bruises and the sound of life flowed through his ears. Herschel smiled at him. "It feels good doesn't it?" Cycnus leaned into him, looked up and smiled. "Yeah, it does."

The two shared a kiss before walking into the brush, still holding hands.


End file.
